Solace in Oblivion
by ravengail
Summary: Draco has a sister. Hermione befriends her day one of seventh year. But his sister has a secret about their home life. This is set after the war when they retake seventh year. DM/HG HP/GW RW/PP
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Sorry I messed up on the way I wanted to number the chapters, so I've reposted the prologue and chapter 1 as one chapter. Both are from Hermione's point of view.**

* * *

><p>Hermione walked into the Great Hall admiring the enchanted ceiling. Tonight there were no clouds and the stars looked brighter than they were outside. She followed Ron and Harry to the Gryffindor table with her head tilted back.<p>

She was walking a little slower than them but still stumbled when they stopped suddenly in front of her. She glared at Ron and Harry's backs, but then she noticed someone, two someone's, over their shoulders. She saw Crabbe and Goyle's massive frames first. She looked at them and saw they hadn't changed at all during the summer. In between them was, surprisingly, Pansy not Draco.

Pansy looked different this year; she had grown beautiful. Her hair was wavy and her body curved in all the right places. Also all little kid pudgy-ness was gone. Pansy was slender and her face beautiful.

"Hey Mudblood, get out of the way," Pansy sneered at Hogwarts' Golden Trio rudeness marring her feature.

"Back off, Parkinson. I thought we were over this petty feud!" Harry countered for Hermione. She watched him get steamed up trying to defend her, so she put her hand on his shoulder to calm him down. Ron noticed and tensed up, so she put her other hand on his shoulder too.

"Pansy," she spat out, "what's wrong with you? We were getting along so well." Ron and Harry as well as the Slytherins looked at her with open mouths and wide eyes. No one had known about their secret friendship. Hermione realized to late what she said.

Pansy, furious about their secret being spilled glanced around at the tables filled with food. She grabbed the closest thing to her, which happened to be mashed potatoes with gravy on a plate with pudding and honeyed bread, and dropped the plate on Hermione's head.

Hermione's eyes glittered with unshed tears and rushed out. She thought Pansy was her friend. Ever since befriending the little first-year on the train this year, all the seventh-years in Slytherin had started to respect her. Some, like Pansy, had stopped calling her that wretched, demeaning word. Until now.

Hermione ran through the castle. Up staircases and in secret passages until she didn't know where she was. Thinking about what Pansy had done, Hermione burst into tears. Never should she have been nice to that first-year or anyone in Slytherin. She sobbed until it hurt, then cried some more. Suddenly, she heard footsteps and tried to wipe her eyes dry. She was sure she looked disastrous with mascara running down her cheeks, so she slipped behind a large statue down the hall a few feet.

When she saw who was coming, she was glad she had the wits to hide. It was Draco, and he looked ready to kill. She shrunk into the shadows behind the statue, and watched him with interest. She wondered why he was coming down this hall that not even she knew. She didn't think he was even paying attention to anything but his thoughts so she peeked around the statue a little farther.

She had thought wrong. He had felt eyes on him because slowly he turned to look around the hallway for the spy. He saw her and started towards her, something burning in his eyes. What she expected to see in his eyes: hate, fury, ice, was not what she saw.

There was compassion.

* * *

><p>Hermione walked through the portal to get to 9 ¾. She had already said her farewells to her parents on the other side. As excited as she was to get back to Hogwarts, she was going to miss her parents.<p>

She stood on tip toes to search for Harry and Ron. She saw Ron's red mop of hair in the crowd first, and started to make way to them. As she made her way towards her friends, someone stuck their foot out to trip Hermione. Stumbling, Hermione whipped around to see who tripped her.

"Hey Mudblood, watch where you're going!" Malfoy sneered. With no retort or even glare she walked off like she hadn't even heard him.

"Mudblood!" he called to no avail.

"Granger!" he shouted.

"Hermione," he tried. This got her attention. Never had Draco called her by name, so she slowly turned around to look in his eyes to see why he was bothering her. She already missed the summer without him calling her names and torturing her for his amusement.

"What do you want?" she mouthed from a few meters away. He didn't know how to respond, so he stormed off to the train and got on without a good-bye to his parents.

Hermione looked after him thinking about what he could want this time when Harry and Ron's cheerful voices reached her ears.

"HERMIONE!" they shouted in unison.

Hermione quickly broke off her thoughts and turned to smile at her two best friends.

"Hey, guys. How was your summer?" she asked them both, which was a mistake as they both started talking about their summer at the Burrow that they got to spend together.

"That sounds like fun. I wish I could have been able to come, but my parents were determined to take me around Europe and see 'the sites' that I was never even at MY house," she informed them. "Oh and you'll never guess who I saw in Paris!"

"You went to Paris?!" they exclaimed in unison. She gave them an I-asked-you-a-question-I-expect-an-answer look, perfected by six years of being their friend.

Harry had the decency to look guilty when he muttered, "Who?"

"Draco Malfoy and his parents," she told them with enthusiasm. The looks she got from her friends were priceless. They were disbelieving and amazed.

"Paris?" they questioned, "Draco Malfoy, was in Paris, France?" Ron asked in disbelief. Hermione nodded as they made their way towards the train. They lugged their trunks on the train and found a compartment with Luna, Neville, and Ginny. They all sat down and forgot all about Draco as the six friends got caught up.

Harry, Ron, Hermione, and Neville were all retaking seventh year because the war got in the way last year. Now they all were in the same year as Ginny's year although they could be considered eighth years.

Soon they all drifted into their own conversations. Ron, Harry, and Ginny were all talking about Quidditch. Luna and Neville started talking about herbology and nargles.

Hermione glanced at her watch and stood up. She had the Head Girl duties to go do, but first the meeting with the prefects. As she made her way to the front of the train, she saw a little girl was being shoved out of a compartment into the hall. The door slammed shut behind the little girl.

The little girl looked like a first year. She had platinum blond hair. Her eyes were grey like storms with fiery passion burning in them. She was about 5 feet tall and the cutest little girl ever.

Hermione approached her with caution, not knowing what to expect. The girl glanced at Hermione and said, "At last! Someone to talk to!" Hermione was confused and it must've shown on her face because the girl continued, "My brother and his friends are in there and they don't like me all that much. I mean Draco does, but not really around his friends. Only at home actually. Hmm. I've never noticed that before. Weird how things come to you in the most random of times, isn't it?" she looked at Hermione with innocent wonder.

"Yeah, I guess they do. Wait did you say Draco? Is he your brother?" Hermione asked her.

"Yep! He is. Why do you know him?" she questioned, but before Hermione answered she piped up, "Oh my name is Lucy Malfoy. My dad wanted to name me after him, but when I was a girl Mom came up with Lucy instead of Lucius, and he agreed."

Hermione realized she would never get in a word with this girl, so when Lucy stopped for an answer she jumped at the chance.

"Of course I know Mal-Draco," Hermione practically growled frightening Lucy a little. "Oh and my name is Hermione Granger. I'm Head Girl this year and I'm headed to a meeting right now, so if you'll excuse me."

"Draco's Head Boy this year too! That means I can see you more! See you later Hermione! Have fun!" Lucy called to her, walking to find something to distract her.

Hermione shook her head as she continued on to the meeting. 'How can she be so happy living with the Malfoys?' thought Hermione. Musing on this she reached the meeting compartment and walked in a few minutes late.

All heads turned to look at her. She mumbled her apologies and took a seat next to McGonagall. She looked at the prefects and saw Draco hadn't arrived yet.

They waited a few minutes till he stormed in. He was angrier than she had ever seen him. When he sat down, directly across from Hermione, she noted him looking right at her. More than that though.

His anger was directed AT HER.

Chapter 2: The Meeting


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N Sorry about the huge break I'm back now! Here's a whole new chapter! I may have misspellings, so forgive me; I came up with this chapter in class. Oh and Review! It so makes my day!**

_**Disclaimer: Only Lucy is mine! Everyone you recognize is from the beautiful mind of JKR. The plot I made up with my sad little mind. Anyway Enjoy!**_

Draco didn't even try to hide his anger towards Hermione. He wasn't only mad; he was furious. She had been talking to his sister. She didn't even have the grace to be polite the entire time to Lucy. Her lack of manners was infuriating.

He was getting ready to leave his compartment after he threw his sister out, only moments after she walked in. He heard voices, so he paused before going to the meeting. He recognized Lucy's quick enough to know that she was spilling some deep Malfoy dirt. He was about to walk out to quiet his sister when he heard someone else's voice. Another girl's that Draco could swear he heard before.

Draco walked out ready to confront whoever was talking to Lucy, but they were gone. He turned and saw Lucy skipping down the corridor, so he called out to her. She whipped around and ran into her brother's outstretched arms.

"Draco! Why were you so mean to me in there?" Lucy wailed into his shoulder.

"Shhh. I'm sorry. I have appearances to keep up. I'll talk to you later tonight after you've been sorted. I've got to go to the Prefects' meeting." Draco whispered to a blubbering Lucy.

"There's a pretty girl there I think you would like!" she giggled in her ear then skipped off again probably in search of new friends.

_Pretty girl? _Draco thought. _I wonder who she thinks is pretty. _He walked towards the front of the train in deep thought when he realized something. I suddenly struck him who had talked to his sister. It was Hermione Granger, the filthy mudblood. She dared come near his sister! He was going to go talk to her right then and there if he didn't have the stupid meeting.

He was seething by the time he reached the meeting he could hardly contain himself at the thought of the mudblood getting near his sister. Lucy had enough filth and hatred in her life from a man who called himself her father. She didn't need any more crap from anyone else, especially from Hermione.

Draco looked in the room and saw the prefects. Then he focused in on Hermione. Of course she was Head Girl. Why didn't he think of it before? All the professors loved her! This year was going from bad to worse in a manner of minutes.

Draco still glaring at Hermione was lost in thought when he vaguely heard McGonagall mention Head Students' dormitory arrangements. He glanced at her then continued glaring at Hermione, now with a smirk.

"Head of Houses will share a common room and bathroom. Each will have one bedroom and a spare room for a study or potions lab; whatever they want. Prefects are dismissed."

Draco groaned. He didn't want to be in a room with Hermione any longer. He watched the prefects leave in the corner of his eye. He continued glaring at Hermione never even glancing at McGonagall. He had only looked at her once the entire meeting to assure her he was listening. Hermione shifted in her chair obviously not comfortable with Draco glaring at her so intently.

Professor McGonagall sighed, "You two are going to have to get along this year," she held up a hand to silence their unified groaning, "It's part of my plan for a school with less prejudice among the houses and more unity. I want you to be an example to your houses. I picked you two for a reason. Now go and enjoy the last few hours of the ride." She dismissed them with a wave of her hand and sighed.

Draco left first letting the door shut in Hermione's face. He knew this was uncalled for, but he was a Malfoy and a Slytherin. He could get away with anything. He faintly heard a muttered curse his way. Draco didn't doge fast enough.

The transformation happened quickly. Platinum white fur grew everywhere on his body, his icy grey eyes turned beady, and ears sprouted from his head. All this happened while Draco grew smaller and smaller. Before someone could say "Quidditch" Draco Malfoy was once again a ferret.

Hermione burst into loud laughter. She had asked Moody, before they found out who he was, for that spell in fourth year. Her laughter drew everyone into the hallway. When they saw what she was laughing about, they laughed too. Soon the word was out and everyone was pushing to see Malfoy the Ferret.

Malfoy looked at his new form and squeaked! He searched the crowd for Hermione and saw she was going to pick him up. She reached a hand out to pick him up and change him back somewhere quieter when Draco ran up her arm and hid in her hair. She was a little surprised, but quickly ran to find an empty compartment.

She quickly muttered the counter curse "Euleri hominum," Draco quickly changed back and glared at Hermione.

"No one knows what I did as a ferret. Got it?" before she could answer, Draco left the room.

When Draco got to his compartment, still angry about the Ferret Incident, he heard his sister talking to his friends and silently slipped in. Lucy noticed first and ran to hug him. Everyone just went silent. He figured they were talking about _it_. Uncomfortable with showing affection towards his younger sibling, Draco awkwardly patted her back.

Lucy knew that he was uncomfortable, but it still hurt when he was cold to her. She glanced up at him with tears in her eyes at his rejection.

"Oh kill the devil with a shotgun!" Draco picked up his sister and sat down, so Lucy could cry on his lap. He loved his friends' expressions when they saw this. Every expression was one of surprise and confusion. None of them knew Draco Malfoy was capable of this kind of love even though they had been friends for as long as they could remember.

Suddenly, the door burst open. A frazzled looking Hermione stood there. She noticed Draco, but also the lump of girl on his lap. She squeaked in something close to surprise, slammed the door shut, and ran off. Draco knew he'd have to explain this later, but for now he nestled with Lucy and fell asleep.

_**A/N: Euleri hominum is Latin for Human Transformation. To clear up any confusion. Thanks to all you readers! Now go review!**_


	3. Chapter 3

**So sorry for how short this chapter is! I wrote in to fill in Hermione's eyes how she's feeling confused and hurt, but the next chapter is in Draco's eyes about his trip to Paris and what happened there. **

**Now please go review! My days will go by so much better! *bats eylashes* please go review!**

* * *

><p>Hermione saw the girl in Malfoy's lap, squealed in a most ungraceful way, and ran out. She had only come to tell the git that they had patrolling that night as head students.<p>

She didn't know why the girl on Malfoy's lap bothered her so much, but she stomped all thoughts like that out of her mind. Malfoy didn't deserve her thoughts.

But something in her mind wouldn't let it go. Malfoy shouldn't have anybody in his lap but her. Right?

No! Wrong! Hermione didn't know why her thoughts were so betraying. She'd never thought of Malfoy as anything but an enemy.

She knew he wasn't a Death Eater. He never was. He was forced into that decision by his parents' bad choices. Maybe he would be different than other years. He even called her by "Hermione" at the train station today, so that counts for something?

No she was happy with Ron. She wasn't going to sit and think about "what could be" when she has a good "is now".

Eventually Hermione got back to her compartment. Harry glanced up at her and smiled. Hermione smiled back and sat down next to him. Everyone else in there was asleep. Ginny had her head on Harry's shoulder. Luna had her head in Neville's lap. Neville was leaning against Ron who was leaning against the wall.

Hermione sighed quietly trying to escape Harry's notice, but not succeeding.

"What's wrong, Hermione! You sound upset," Harry asked concern lacing his voice.

"Nothing important. I've just been thinking about the war," Hermione tried to keep era voice strong but quavered on the last word.

"Oh, Hermione. There's no use dwelling on it. It's done and over with. We've already won," he reassured.

She wasn't sure she could talk without bursting into tears, so she only nodded. She gave Harry an awkward hug since Ginny was asleep on his arm and leaned against the window. She didn't try I make conversation. She was to tired.

For now sleep was the only reprieve.


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: Here's the next installment. I hope everyone likes it, but I would only know if you will review! Pretty please! I can send you virtual hugs... Anyway review.**

**Thanks to my amazing Beta Ideclareatimewar2468, she's awesome! XD**

**Disclaimer: Nothing is mine. I wish, but nontheless it belongs to JKR the talented. Enough of me on withe the story. ENJOY!**

Draco guided Lucy towards Hagrid. She gave him a quick hug and joined some girls who accepted her into their group immediately. Draco was glad that there were people willing to get to know his sister. She didn't ever leave her room when Voldemort was living at the Manor. She wasn't banished to her room or anything equally horrid. Lucy just was too scared to face Voldemort.

Lucy's terror is what brought Draco to spend hours sitting in her room talking or whatever she wanted him to do. There were only three girls in his life that had the ability to make him do anything they wanted him to. His mother, Lucy, and Granger, though she didn't know she had that power over him.

Draco's memories and thoughts kept him from making polite conversation to his friends when they tried. Blaise was determined to talk to him though.

"Mate! I tried calling on you this summer, but you weren't at the Manor for more than half the summer," the Italian complained.

"Paris," answered the blonde quietly. Blaise didn't like the answer at all and continued to weed answers out of Draco the entire carriage ride to the castle. Draco still lost in thought only gave him small answers, but he answered all of them. More or less.

In the Great Hall, almost everyone was seated waiting for the rest to sit down. The Slytherins had just gotten to their spots at the table when McGonagall stood to introduce the new professors and welcomed the first years in. With a wave of her wand the doors opened. Surprisingly, the new year didn't have an escort. McGonagall already had the stool with the Sorting Hat on it. She read the names from the podium,

"Malfoy, Lucy," was the fourteenth mane to be called. Everywhere there was a gasp. No one knew Draco had a sister, and everyone turned to glare at her. Except Granger. She looked at Draco with a mix of sympathy, puzzlement, and something else he couldn't quite put his finger on.

Lucy still had the Hat on after several minutes of silence. Draco could tell she was trying hard not to cry when the Hat called McGonagall over. Never had this happened before and murmurs broke out among the students immediately. Lucy looked at McGonagall and said something that only she could hear. McGonagall walked back to the podium and the Hat called out

"SLYTHERIN!"

The entire room clapped louder than ever in the history of Hogwarts. They were probably glad their house didn't get a Malfoy.

Clearly pleased with herself, Lucy skipped over to Draco and plopped right down. Draco immediately started a barrage of questions.

"What was that? Why did the Hat need McGonagall? Did you do something wrong? Why did it take so long?"

"Draco, the Hat only had trouble deciding which house to put me in. He said that 'I was evenly split for all Houses,' so he called McGonagall to ask her if she trusted him to make the right choice and do something new," Lucy explained. "Besides, now that the ceremony's over, McGonagall will explain.

Exactly after Lucy said that, McGonagall flicked her wand and the Hat and stool disappeared. She went to the podium and quieted the many teenagers.

"Many of you are probably wondering why the Hat called me over to him. Actually, all of you probably are. Never in all my years of teaching has anything like this happened before. The Hat just wanted to ask my opinion on a new idea of his. He wanted to put Lucy Malfoy into every single house," she paused at the gasp the student body collectively let out. "I told him I trusted him, so Lucy will have a schedule different from everyone. Her main house will be Slytherin with her brother. She will sleep here as well as go to class with them every four weeks. Each week, darling Lucy will switch houses. Meaning that she will go to class, do homework in the common room, and earn points for that house, for the week. This will be her trial year. If everything goes well, the professors and I will institute this schedule for many incoming years. I expect you to welcome her as one of your own," on that note McGonagall sat down.

The food appeared soon after the headmistress sat down. Draco pushed his food around the plate really only nibbling his food. Only Lucy noticed and gave him a pointed look.

"Later," Draco mouthed to her. He stood up and walked out of the Great Hall, eyes forward, head up, back straight like he'd been taught his entire life. If he only would've glanced at the Gryffindors, he would have noticed Hermione whisper something to the Weaselette and follow him out.

He walked around the corner only to sigh and lean against the wall with his eyes closed. Hermione quickly, but quietly, walked up to him and sat down. Draco's eyes fluttered open the closed again when he saw who was there.

"What do you want, Granger?" he asked his eyes still closed.

"Today on the platform, I tried ignoring your attempts at getting my attention, but then you called me by my name," Hermione looked at his face.

"I don't see how that's a question," Draco replied opening his eyes to look back at her.

"Well, I wasn't aware you knew my name, and I guess what I really want to know is what you needed so badly that you had to use my first name."

Draco sighed. He had completely forgotten about that encounter. He'd wanted to ask what they were going to say to their friend about what happened in Paris, but looking into her eyes, he saw she didn't remember.

"It's nothing important. Now I want to ask you a question," he went on without waiting of ran answer. "What are you getting at talking to my little sister like you were today? She doesn't need your crap. Besides, she was in Paris too!" Draco realized his slip as soon as it left his lips. Hermione looked surprised. She hadn't been expecting that.

"What exactly happened in Paris, Malfoy?" she asked quietly.

Draco only sighed. He didn't know how to get out of this awkward moment.

"I take you were Obliviated?" he rephrased, "What's the last thing you remember about Paris? Do you remember me being there at all?" she sighed.

"Well, I remember seeing you quite often. We shared the same hotel, but that's all. Umm… The last thing I remember is… going to the top of the Eiffel Tower. That was my family's last stop before going to the airport to come back home," she replied hesitantly. "Why?"

"In Paris, your reaction to seeing me was… Quite extreme. You dropped you suitcase and ran up the stairs to the room you barely got the key for. Your parents were confused at your departure and grabbed your bag before making their way up after you."

"Wait," she interrupted, "Why were you at a Muggle hotel? Aren't you totally blood supremacist?"

"I was. But not anymore. Don't interrupt again. Anyway, when you came down for breakfast the next morning I was there too. You came up and started asking questions that I couldn't follow," Hermione nodded remembering vaguely that morning. Her whole Paris trip was a blur.

"That morning we came to a truce. We were going to put the past behind us and be civil if not friends. The rest of the trip my family and your parents got to know each other. They became friends as did we. Our whole trip was spent together, by the end I assumed we'd still be friends, but you didn't even glance my way on the platform this morning. That's when I knew something had gone wrong," Draco didn't go into detail about their relationship. They had, in fact, started dating.

There was one thing that didn't make sense to Draco, so he had to ask, "Why do you think Lucy didn't remember you on the train? You two were practically sisters they way you got along."

"I don't know. The way you've explained things made something click in my brain, so I know you're telling the truth. One more thing, if Lucy and I were, as you say we were, really close, why were you so angry at me this morning when I talked to her?" Hermione asked the question that had been burning in her mind since the beginning of Draco's revelation.

"That's a story for another time. We can go to the Room of Requirement after patrol and talk more there. See you later," with that Draco stood and walked down to his common room.

Draco only looked back after he rounded the next bend. Slowly, he sighed and slipped behind a large tapestry. Behind it was a staircase that led to the Astronomy Tower.

Draco reached the top and was about to leave when he heard voices. Opening the tapestry just a bit, he saw Pansy Parkinson and Ron Weasley clinging to each other the way only lovers do.


End file.
